Rainy Day
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Perasaan Rap Monster sangat membuncah hingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya dan membuat ia salah tingkah hanya karena memikirkan malaikatnya. Apakah mencintai seorang Park Ji Min membuatmu sebahagia itu, Rap Monster?/Bad Summary/NamJim/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Rainy Day**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Kependekan, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: RapMin, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya wkt Shi plg renang abis tes bwt nilai UTS, eh, taunya ujan, kamvret! Pusing~ _ Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

BLAM!

Semua yang ada di sana menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu utama dorm. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka sudah membelalakkan matanya lebih dulu.

"Astaga, Kim Ji Min! Kenapa kau malah pulang hujan-hujanan?" sang Leader terlalu histeris. Ji Min memasang senyum bodohnya dengan semburat merah samar di wajahnya karena panggilan itu.

"Jangan hanya berteriak, Rap Mon~ah. Suruh dia mandi." ucap Jin sembari melemparkan handuk pada Rap Monster. Rap Monster hanya mengangguk dan menuntun Ji Min ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Ji Min memainkan busa sabun pada _bath up_ yang ia pakai, sementara Rap Monster menggosok punggungnya.

Hujan di luar sana semakin meraung. Rap Monster jadi khawatir air hangat yang dipakai Ji Min mandi sekarang sudah mendingin.

Tapi seketika Ji Min berteriak dan sontak memeluk tubuh Rap Monster yang kering menjadi basah. Suara petir mengejutkan Ji Min. Wajah Ji Min mengkerut. Saat ia membelah hujan beberapa menit yang lalu, petirnya belum datang. Kenapa sekarang di luar hujannya seperti makin parah?

"Kim Ji Min, aku bisa basah, _Babe_." ucap sebuah suara, menyadarkan Ji Min jika ia masih basah kuyup. Sontak ia melepas pelukannya.

"Astaga, Rap Mon Hyung! Mianhnae..." meski merasa bersalah, lagi-lagi Ji Min merona dengan panggilan itu. Ia seperti benar-benar milik Rap Monster, sang kekasih. Sepenuhnya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan ganti baju, dan kau segeralah bilas." setelah mendapat anggukan dari Ji Min, Rap Monster keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

Rap Monster tengah memilih baju hangat untuk dipakai Ji Min. Anak itu belum selesai mandi juga.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Ji Min sangat manja, dan dia baru menyadari itu. Mungkin saking tidak keberatannya dimanjai Ji Min, Rap Monster jadi merasa tingkah manja Ji Min adalah asupannya sehari-hari.

"Hyungie?" panggil Ji Min seraya masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Rap Monster masih tetap berada di dalam kamar VHopeMin sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya.

Tingkah Ji Min sangat manis. Apapun yang dilakukan, dan yang ada pada Ji Min, Rap Monster mencintainya. Terkadang bahkan Rap Monster tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan rasa cintanya yang terlalu membuncah, dan berakhir dia menumpahkan minuman atau merusak sesuatu saking salah tingkahnya hanya karena memikirkan kekasih imutnya.

"Hyungie?" Rap Monster mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat tangan Ji Min berkali-kali berkibas di depan wajahnya. "Hyungie, melamun atau apa?" dan respon Rap Monster hanya dengan mengusap tengkuknya.

Mata Rap Monster memandang lekat pakaian yang dipakai Ji Min. Pakaian yang ia siapkan untuk sang kekasih. Celana pendek hitam selutut dan sweater putih gading. Cukuplah, untuk beristirahat di dorm. Efek sampingnya, kekasihnya ini jadi terlihat semakin manis. Rap Monster meneguk ludahnya.

Ji Min menaiki ranjangnya, lalu berbaring lemas di sana. Latihan dance sendirian dan pulang hujan-hujanan saat jadwal kosong itu sepertinya kurang bagus. Ia pusing sekarang.

Ji Min membuka matanya yang awalnya tertutup. Mendapati Rap Monster sudah berbaring di sebelah sembari memainkan surai poninya. Tak lupa senyum dimple yang menenangkan itu. Ji Min jadi terus menatapi wajah kekasih tampannya itu.

"Waeyo, Kim Ji Min?" tanya Rap Monster dengan nada godaan yang -dalam hati- membuat Ji Min memutar bola matanya malas meski semburat merah samar lagi-lagi menghiasi pipi _Chubby_ -nya.

"Aniyo. Hanya sedikit pusing saja, Hyung." jawab Ji Min. Buru-buru Rap Monster merengkuh tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu. Ji Min juga balas memeluknya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang Leader.

"Kau kedinginan, Kim Ji Min?" tanya Rap Monster seraya mempererat pelukannya. Ia rasakan Ji Min menggeleng di dadanya. Sejenak hening, hingga Ji Min mendongak menatap Rap Monster dengan wajah berkerut menuntut.

"Hyungie, berhenti memanggilku Kim Ji Min. Namaku Park Ji Min." meski landasannya protes, tapi wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah. Rap Monster terkekeh melihatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memanggilmu Kim Ji Min?" tanya Rap Monster berniat menggoda kekasih lucunya itu.

"Ish! Hyungie!" teriak Ji Min frustasi.

"Tapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya salah kau milikku seutuhnya, Kim Ji Min. Ah, haruskah aku melamarmu sekarang? Kita bisa menikah besok." ucap Rap Monster yang membuat Ji Min menganga lebar.

"Hyung, kau serius? Aku hanya bercanda. Dan-" Ji Min bahkan hingga bingung mau melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kata apa lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Hanya tinggal katakan kapan kau siap." Rap Monster berucap ringan lagi. Ji Min kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah terasa masak ke dada seseorang di pelukannya.

"Kita bahkan belum bertemu orang tua kita." jawab Ji Min layaknya gumaman karena teredam dada bidang di hadapannya.

"Kita bisa menemuinya. Kau mau kapan?" tanya Rap Monster yang masih gencar menggoda sang kekasih. Tapi tak sepenuhnya godaan. Masalah lamaran... tentu ia akan lakukan secepatnya untuk Kim Ji Min-nya.

Ji Min memukul kecil dada Rap Monster, sedang sang empunya dada terkekeh puas. Rap Monster kembali mempererat pelukan mereka. Tangan satunya bermain di surai Ji Min.

Hujan di luar sana sudah mulai reda. Bersamaan dengan suara nafas teratur yang di keluarkan oleh namja yang berada di pelukan Rap Monster. Rap Monster menatap jendela di kamar itu sembari tersenyum. Lagi-lagi degupan jantungnya terasa seperti kesetanan. Perasaan itu membuncah dan ia mulai kebingungan untuk mengekspresikannya. Ah, jangan sampai ia membangunkan si Kim Ji Min-nya itu.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ini klo maksa maaf bgt! #bow Review, please... ^^**


End file.
